Avery Bullock
'Deputy Director Avery Bullock '''is the boss of Stan Smith and the CIA and the secondary antagonist of ''American Dad!. He tells Stan Smith when to go on CIA Missions. Bullock has worked at the CIA for over 25 years. Despite his age, he is in top physical form, as evidenced by his close fight with Stan in "Bullocks to Stan". "Roger Codger" reveals that he is a Protestant along with agent Dupe, the only non-Episcopalians. He is also a cocaine addict in "I Can't Stan You", and he has a fetish for overweight Asian women, bagging Coco in "One Little Word". In "Cock of the Sleepwalk", he claims to be part of a group of "responsible" cocaine and opium users when he offers Stan some cocaine. However, before Stan can completely excuse himself from Bullock's office, Bullock comes crashing through the ceiling in a cocaine high. Despite all this he often ends up acting like a teacher to the other CIA agents, having them write essays, scolding them when they use poison darts on one another in "Bush Comes to Dinner" as well as sending them to the 'quiet area' without 'Milk Time' when they argue with him in the same episode, as well as having a show and tell day in "Office Spaceman". Personality Although he is the boss of the CIA, Bullock often acts like a school teacher, scolding his agents when they make mistakes or acted like children. He is a very proud man and refused to negotiate with terrorists even when his wife was a hostage. Avery is not the most faithful of husbands and although he loved his wife he has slept with other women more than once. Despite his age, Bullock was able to get into quite a few romantic relationships, even sleeping with Stan's daughter, Hayley in "Bullocks To Stan". He claimed to like fat Asian women. Bullock was also very loving towards his adopted son but also revealed that the baby could be a liability. In "Faking Bad", he nearly hooks up with a 17 year-old who presents him with a fake ID and is forced to shoot her father multiple times to defend himself. Family Bullock had a wife named Miriam Bullock. She was stated to be missing in Fallujah, Iraq and chained to a radiator, until her only on-screen appearance in "One Little Word" in which she was rescued. She was brainwashed and turned into a terrorist, but recovers upon her realization she was a mother through the adoption of Avery Jr.. In "Ricky Spanish", Roger's persona of Ricky Spanish was revealed to have stabbed Miriam to death with a sword at her birthday party. Hobbies and talents Avery Bullock enjoyed fishing and apparently liked ping pong judging by his excitement when he revealed the CIA were going to receive a table in "American Dream Factory", referring to it as "their green mistress" and moving Stan's desk to the bathroom so it could be close to the water cooler. Bullock was highly skilled in hand to hand combat and showed remarkable reflexes for a man his age. He proved capable of holding his own against Stan Smith in a fist fight in "Bullocks To Stan". In the same episode, Avery also revealed the ability to lift Jeff Fischer with two fingers and hurl him against a wall. Gallery Images S12e18 265.jpg S11e02 299.jpg Trivia *It was made clear by references to his shoes that he is well endowed, and also when Hayley says "he has a huge..." and Stan finishes the sentence with penis, even though Hayley meant heart in "Bullocks To Stan". *In "Daddy Queerest", he stated to Greg and Stan that he had experimented with homosexuality in boarding school. *Bullock joins Roger's Facebook group "Stan is a Douche" in "The Kidney Stays in the Picture". *He is one of many having an affair with Mrs. Lonstein in "Criss-Cross Applesauce: The Ballad Of Billy Jesusworth". Navigation Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Special Agents Category:Strategists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Officials Category:Insecure Category:Male Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Genius Category:Patriots Category:Elderly Category:Wrathful Category:Antagonists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Leaders Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Liars Category:Control Freaks